The Protoss Base: A Terran's Experiance
by Scheisskopf
Summary: A young Terran medic is taken into a Protoss base for questioning. She travels and learns from our favorite young hero, Artanis about the ways of the Protoss. Perhaps her new knowledge will help clear up any issues between the Protoss and Terran. Rated M


This is my first fanfic dealing with Star Craft. Also, it is my first story on I've wanted to write a Protoss/Terran fic because I have weird fetishes with aliens and humans having relationships. (I'm also a big Invader Zim fan **hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge**). Also, the Terran/Terran fics I've been reading really bore me to death. Not that the plots were not bad (sometimes). If I want to read about two humans going at it I'll pick up a romance novel at my nearest bookstore.

With that aside, I hope you all enjoy this. I put a lot of thought into it (just like everyone else does with his or her stories). Getting started is always hard for me, but I'm really pleased with what I wrote. Thank you.

-Scheisskopf AKA Invader Juana

"What... is this thing?" A creature that was human-like in structure but somehow different had an emotionless look on his face. He spoke with a deep voice yet it sounded as if his breath was being carried by the wind. The obvious differences were his pale blue glowing eyes. They seemed to pierce the light like a high powered light bulb, though its aura did not spread like one. He seemed well built, for whatever he was, and stared down at the captive in an intimidating way.

"It appears to be one of the Terran, sir." Another figure replied. "We found it near the north perimeter of our base." This figure was a bit different. He had a longer face, from what the captive could see, and was leaner. His voice was not as calm as the one before it. This voice was spoken with much more haste.

"I see." There was a brief moment of silence. The mightier figure seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

"Sir, I suggest that we simply ask the Terran where it came from." The hasty man stepped forward. By this time he had the Terran's arm in his grasp, pulling her forward. They had placed her in cuffs much like what she had seen before on television, only much more advanced.

'_Ouch!'_ The Terran squeaked. _'Come on, this is annoying.'_ She released a deep breath from her lips and let her hair hang down over her face. She glanced up at the lean creature that was looking down at her in an almost scolding way. The Terran found it hard to distinguish any major facial expressions. She could feel the hatred in the room all focused down at her. _'Kate, just pull your self together and you'll be fine. Promise yourself you'll stay alive no matter what. You promised yourself from the get go. Remember?'_ She continued to shift around in his grasp.

"Why do you continue to struggle with me, Terran?" Her captive's grip tightened.

_'How can he talk without a mouth?'_ Kate could see his face more clearly including the long nerve chords that extended from the back of his head. His face was a shade of gray and where a human's brows would be, several patches of darker color lay in a pattern over such a place and also on the lower side of what should have been his lower jaw.

"Answer me and stop asking such foolish questions!" He seemed to be getting angrier with her. She decided it was wise to calm down a little, but something didn't seem quite right.

"What do you mean 'Stop asking foolish questions'? I haven't said anything to you yet." Kate's eyes grew a little larger and her brows fixed into a confused expression.

"We Protoss are able to read minds." He replied to her less angry than before.

"So you could tell me what I would be thinking at this very moment?"

"That's what I just finished explaining to you."

"I see." Kate started to inch away from this Protoss man. The first voice she heard in the courtroom stopped her.

"Answer the question Artanis has asked you, Terran. You may be able to get out of here alive and well if you cooperate with us."

'_This reeks of the possibility of failure for me at the moment. I can't think of a way to get out of here because they'll know about it before I act upon my own thoughts. That's creepy. In fact so very creepy that it reminds me of the time when my ex-boyfriend would not stop stalking me and I…"_

The courtroom was filled with whispers between the Protoss. Kate realized her mistake.

"Terran, please stop delaying us. We are in the middle of our own war. If you only cooperate with us then we could all move on with our lives."

"All right then." Kate answered.

"Good." Artanis sighed in relief. This whole shebang was going somewhere. "Why were you near our north perimeter and why do you continue to flee?"

"You're frightening." She said in a matter-o-fact tone. She looked straight at the Protoss's face. There was an awkward silence. "You keep squeezing my arm and I didn't know that your 'north perimeter' was in my way."

"Hmm?"

"Yes! I walk two miles away from my base and I run into strange men who abduct helpless medics." Kate's voice became stern. The Protoss seated around her stared at her uncomfortably. "What scares the hell out of me is that not only is this one," she points to Artanis," not wearing pants, but you ALL can read my mind. A woman's thoughts are her only comforts and you've trespassed into my mind."

"You're making this harder than it has to be." Artanis released Kate feeling a bit uncomfortable.

The first Protoss, who spoke, roared out in frustration. "We will keep you under contempt until you can give us a straight answer, Terran! You will be held within our walls—,"

Just then Kate's face turned flush with red.

"—Until then, you may take her to her cell."

Reality sank into the human's heart. She shivered from the various glares she received and looked up at the one called Artanis with fearful eyes. Letting out a sharp breath, Kate felt her body go numb before her mind went blank. Her limp body was hoisted between Artanis's side and his arm before he carried her off.


End file.
